Surrogate X
by Slaygirl
Summary: This is an Alternateverse, so I have the creative lisence of any original writer hope you enjoy oh please r/r
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I dont own anyof them just the idea of this alternate world and even that is pushing it  
AUTHORS NOTE: I was done with homework early one day and my imagination just took over and this is the direct result of that. I hope you like it dont worry there are going to be more longer chapters soon.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Surrogate X  
It started to rain out side the only source of light was the television in the middle of a huge room. Two figures were in the shadows, a girl and an old man. The television screen glowed with the image of three men and a robot of sum sort. One of the men was wearing a white lab coat another was sitting next to the the podium and the other was addressing a large group of people and new casters.  
"This new race, these Mutants pose a problem. It's us or them, the common drive of life. Survival of the strongest; and we need to show them that we, humans, are the stronger and will indeed surive. With my colege's Dr. Trask and Mr. Graydon Creed we have developed what will help us in this drive for survival. Dr. Trask would you like to tell them what these robots do?"  
"Well umm Mr. Guyrich these aren't just robots there Sentinels. They have scanners that help them pinpoint mutants by finding there genetic codes. They will search them out and deystroy them."  
The TV went out and the two figures left the room heading towards two large doors.  
"What are we going to do now Professor?"  
"The only thing we can do Jean. Try to get the others before these Sentinels do."  
"I thought you said they weren't ready to give up there life like that yet."  
"Well there are some things in life that we just cant wait on. This is one of those things they can join us or not, but at least this way we're giving them a choice. You better get some sleep, we'll have a great deal of work tomorrow."  
"Alright. Goodnight Professor."  
"Goodnight Jean." 


	2. A new addition

A young man sat in at a bus station with a pair of black sunglasses on, judging by the wrinkles in his forhead it seemed that he had his eyes closed tightly. He sat there alone wth one bag by his side and with the way he acted no one would be able to tell him apart from any other human, although he was different. His face was pointed downward, but he lifted it quickly when he heard a voice.  
"Hi!"  
It was a simple thing to say, most people would just return the discourse and get on  
with there life, but not him he just sat there his face pointed in the direction of the voice,  
bedazzled.  
"My name's Jean. What's yours?"  
Yet again another simple question nothing to big but he couldn't seem to get his voice to  
work.  
"This would be the part where you answer."  
"S..cott, Scott. My names Scott."  
"Ok, now we're getting some where." Jean sat down in the seat next to Scott.   
"Are you waiting for someone?"  
"No. Just for a bus to get out of this city."  
"Excuse me for being nosey but why do you want to leave?"  
"It's just not the place it used to be."  
"Lot's of changes huh?"  
"You have no idea."  
"Changes can be good you know? They bring new adventures, questions, solutions! They can show you things you never knew about yourself, and others."  
"Yeah well changes can be bad too."  
"Where do you plan to go?"  
"Anywhere. As long as it's away from a lot of people."  
"I know a place where you could go. Where you wouldnt have to hide in fear. Where you can get help. Where you can get your eyes back."  
"What? How the heck did you know...."  
"I know more then you ever will. If you trust me I can help you. You just have to trust me."  
"Trust isn't just given it's earned."  
"Then let me earn it."  
"How would you do that?"  
Jean pulled out of her pocket a glasses holder. She opened it and took out a pair of  
sunglasses, they were no ordinarey sunglasses though. The lenses were red. As Jean pulled off  
Scotts black sunglasses he jumped back.  
"Dont worry, I'm not going to hurt you."  
She slowly put the red sunglasses on his face and took a step back.  
"Open your eyes."  
"Are you crazy?"  
"No, I'm tring to help you, so could you please just open your eyes?"  
He slowly opened his eyes and much to his amazement nothing happened. He could  
see.  
"How did you..."  
"A mutual friend, he want's you to be safe and happy. He has a school up in Weshchester. If you came with me he'd...."  
"Hey I really have to thank you for doing this but I really dont know who or what you are so I..."  
Over by a bus an old man yelled out "Last call for bus number 1221"  
"I have to go."  
As Scott grabed his bag and started to walk away he turned to look at Jean one last time befor he left when he heard her say *Goodbye* but he didnt see her mouth move. He stood there for a minute just as bedazzled as he did when she first started talking to him. All she could do was smile at him. He then turned again towards the bus he was going to take, to get away from all of the change. *There's going to be change where ever you go. You cant get away from it Slim* He hesitated for a second and looked back at Jean one more time. 


End file.
